


Anything for You

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe GTA, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gender Non-Comforming Jack, Happy Ending, Implied OT7? Not really...?, Other, Overstimulation, References to the crew, Sensory Overload, ryan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Ryan grit his teeth- trying to ground himself from the swirls of noise around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something similar to my own experiences! Except I don't have Jack...

Ryan grit his teeth- trying to ground himself from the swirls of noise around him. He loved the crew, he really did, but too often their joyful conversations and happy bickering overlapped and turned to static. The more they talked the more gibberish it seemed to be- the less sense the yelling made the more Ryan felt it was coming from every direction, watching him.  
Surrounding him- watching.  
He knew that wasn't right, but still he clenched his teeth in a hopeless attempt to ground himself.  
But still the noises swirled and grew in volume- a spoon clinking against someone's mug, a burst of laughter.  
Surrounding him- watching.  
Ryan was gone.  
Out of the room, into the little guest room he had taken over at some point. Once in there Ryan despaired to find he could still hear them- he could hear their voices echoing and growing louder and louder. Watching him, they were watching him and he couldn't get away.  
They were surrounding him, and he knew that wasn't true- but still he put in his earplugs, and still he grabbed his face paint and mask from where they sat. Hastily he painted the skull on his face, pulling back his hair to do so. Not quite caring how the paint looked he put on the mask.  
He took a deep breath, sighing deeply in relief. The voices weren't gone but they were quieter now- muffled beneath the mask and earplugs. He was the Vagabond again- he was safe. Nothing could touch him, nothing could get him.  
Still through the muffled sounds he could hear the thumping pace of his own heart. It pounded faster and faster still- and he could feel their eyes on him- watching him no matter where he was.  
Watching, watching him.  
Ryan clenched his teeth tighter- trying uselessly to ground himself.  
He wasn't sure when he crawled under the bed- only that they couldn't get him from here, they couldn't.  
No, no he was trapped now. They had found him and there was nowhere to hide.  
He was surrounded.  
He clutched his ears through the mask, curling up tight. His breath was quick and labored through clenched teeth.  
There was nothing he could do but cry.

***

"Ryan, can you hear me?" A soft voice spoke- muffled, as though he was underwater.

Ryan felt stiff and tight everywhere, hands still over his masked ears. He was... Under the bed?  
Nodding to acknowledge the voice he began struggling to free himself from the bed, his near inability to move his arms causing nothing but panic.

"Okay, would you like to get out from under there?" The voice asked, he could recognize it now as Jack.

Still he couldn't speak- so he nodded in response.  
Jack instructed him to roll onto his stomach if he could, and carefully pulled him out.

"Alright, would you like me to speak or sign?" Jack asked once Ryan was freed.

'Speak... Softly' Ryan signed.

"Okay. Are you hurt?" Jack whispered.

Ryan shook his head.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" 

Nodding, Ryan followed Jack to the kitchen. He grabbed his weighted blanket on his way out of the room- draping it over his shoulders.  
Jack sat him down on the couch, careful to make sure he was comfortable.

"Can you take off the mask?" Jack asked gently.

Ryan nodded, pulling it off of his head. His face paint was smudged terribly from the mask and the tears- but he didn't care.  
Jack came back after a bit with two mugs of tea- black with an obscene amount of sugar- just how he liked it after episodes.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered, his voice hoarse and jaw sore from clenching it.

"Anything for you." Jack replied with a smile, taking a sip of her own cup.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom! Or my art blog at Supertinyart!  
> For more of my I-don't-know-what-to-call-them brain headcannon fics check out 'Crush Me' and 'Safe' <3  
> Comments are Love <3


End file.
